Love is Unspoken
by Azure Frost
Summary: Love is Unspoken by Grayfirefly.


Love is Unspoken

A fanfiction by Grayfirefly

Author's Disclaimer: Detective Conan doesn't belong to me. So do Ai and Conan.

Translator : Azure Frost aka Alkalith Mustang

**** Love and Fairy Tale****

.

.

_Once upon a time, she had a love story_

_A bittersweet story had neither the beginning nor ending_

_A love story that only she knew..._

.

.

Hey, Conan...

Kau tahu, hari ini guru kita menceritakan sebuah kisah yang menarik, kau cukup sial untuk tidak masuk hari ini. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah menyukai dongeng. Kisah yang manis dan penuh khayalan itu hanyalah untuk anak-anak biasa, bukan seseorang seperti aku. Walau begitu, kisah yang satu ini adalah pengecualian, karena kurasa aku menyukainya. Mungkin sekarang kau bertanya-tanya, apa isi kisah ini sehingga dapat membuat aku, Haibara Ai, tertarik. Jika kau memohon, mungkin aku akan berbaik hati menceritakan kembali kepadamu.

-o-

"Pada suatu waktu, ada sebuah kerajaan yang amat megah yang berada jauh, jauh sekali. Pangeran dari kerajaan ini sangat adil, baik, dan cerdas. Dia mungkin sedikit sombong tetapi dia sangat disayangi oleh semua. Dia memiliki hidup yang bahagia, tanpa rasa khawatir dan juga kesedihan. Di ulang tahunnya yang ke-18, dunianya bahkan menjadi lebih sempurna ketika dia bertunangan dengan seorang putri cantik dari negeri sebelah yang sejak lama ia cintai. Waktu berlalu layaknya angin musim panas, kuat, cepat, dan dengan mudah dilupakan.

Suatu hari, Pangeran itu membuat marah Penyihir Hitam terkuat dan terjahat. Penyihir Hitam yang kejam tersebut kemudian memantrai sang Pangeran dengan sebuah mantra yang merubahnya menjadi sangat jelek kemudian memaksanya untuk meminum racun yang dapat membunuhnya. Setelah itu, Penyihir Hitam meninggalkan sang Pangeran di hutan yang tak berpenghuni. Penyihir Hitam tersebut tidak pernah menyangka bahwa racun tersebut tidak membunuh sang Pangeran, tetapi mengubah sang Pangeran menjadi anak kecil. Sang Pangeran yang terbakar amarah dan juga kesengsaraan, bersumpah untuk membalas dendam dan menghancurkan sang Penyihir hingga dia mati.

Di saat itu juga, hidup seorang Penyihir yang merupakan salah satu anak buah tercerdas dari Penyihir Hitam. Dia juga merupakan orang yang membuat racun tersebut untuk melukai musuh Penyihir Hitam, tak peduli sang Penyihir tersebut mau atau tidak. Penyihir itu memiliki sebuah rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh orang lain. Dia telah menyukai sang Pangeran sejak pertama kali melihatnya di cermin ajaib milik Penyihir Hitam. Ketika mengetahui bahwa racun buatannya telah digunakan untuk membunuh sang Pangeran, dengan segera ia meninggalkan istana sang Penyihir Hitam untuk mendatangi sang Pangeran. Untuk menghindari pengejaran Penyihir Hitam, dia mengubah dirinya menjadi seekor kupu-kupu yang selalu berada di samping sang Pangeran. Walaupun Pangeran tersebut pada awalnya tidak mempercayainya, pada akhirnya Penyihir tersebut mendapatkan kepercayaan sang Pangeran seiring berjalannya waktu. Setiap kali sang Pangeran berada dalam bahaya, dia akan berubah untuk melindungi sang Pangeran. Sebagai balasan, Pangeran tersebut mencoba untuk melindunginya dari pengejaran anak buah Penyhir Hitam.

Menghabiskan waktu bersama sang Pangeran, berada dekat dengannya, sangat dekat, sang Penyihir kemudian menyadari bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta kepada sang Pangeran. Dari hanya menyukai, dia menemukan dirinya telah jatuh cinta kepada sang Pangeran. Tetapi, dia tidak pernah memberitahu sang Pangeran tentang perasaannya. Karena dia tahu bahwa seorang putri yang seperti malaikat sedang menunggu sang Pangeran dengan sabar, walau sang Pangeran menghilang tiba-tiba. Dia juga mengetahui cinta sang Pangeran kepada sang Putri, dan dia (Penyihir) merupakan orang yang tanpa sadar, tanpa sengaja telah menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka. Dan setiap sang Penyihir melihat tatapan di wajah pangeran itu saat memandang kastil sang Putri dengan sedih, dia akan terbang ke gunung yang jauh untuk sesaat. Dia akan mencari sebuah pohon, membuat lubang diatasnya, dan membisikkan rahasia terbesarnya. Lalu, dia akan melenyapkan lubang itu seakan lubang itu tak pernah ada. Tak akan ada yang tahu berapa banyak jumlah lubang yang sudah dia buat dan hapus tanpa jejak ataupun berapa kali ia dengan menyatakan perasaannya dan membiarkannya menghilang begitu saja.

_What should never be said would never be said. What should never be known would never be known._

Setelah hari-hari dan bulan-bulan berlalu, akhirnya sang Penyihir menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan pangeran itu ke tubuhnya yang sebenarnya. Tak ada kata-kata yang dapat digunakan untuk mendeskripsikan kebahagiaan sang Pangeran yang dapat kembali ke tubuhnya semula. Namun, ketika sang Pangeran kembali, sang Penyihir Hitam muncul entah darimana. Dia sangat murka ketika mengetahui bahwa sang Penyihir lah yang membantu pangeran itu selama ini. Dia mencoba untuk membunuh pangeran itu lagi dan mencoba untuk menangkap sang Penyihir. Penyihir itu tidak ingin melihat sang Pangeran mati atau membiarkan kebahagiaan sang Pangeran dicuri seperti yang ia pernah lakukan secara tidak sengaja. Dia mengorbankan dirinya dan membbuat Penyihir Hitam menjadi lebih lemah sehingga sang Pangeran dapat mengalahkan Penyihir Hitam. Ketika pertempuran sengit itu berakhir, sang Pangeran berhasil membunuh Penyihir Hitam dan menghancurkan seluruh kastilnya. Kemudian, tanpa menunda ia segera berlari untuk kembali kepada sang Putri, yang tak pernah berhenti menunggu dan mencari dia tiap waktu. Tak ada kata yang dapat mengungkapkan kebahagiaan sang Pangeran dan sang Putri ketika mereka bertemu kembali setelah mimpi-mimpi panjang dan harapan-harapan penuh air mata. Pernikahan mereka amatlah meriah dan tentunya, mereka hidup bahagia selamanya."

-o-

Bagaimana? Sebuah cerita yang menarik bukan? Pangeran dan sang Putri, yang benar mengalahkan yang jahat, akhir yang bahagia...

Dan...

Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang sang Penyihir, Edogawa-kun? Apa kau pikir dia cerdas?

Ya, dia cukup cerdas sehingga dia bisa membuat racun yang dapat membuat tubuh seseorang mengecil selamanya dan membunuh mereka, tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Dia cukup cerdas karena dia mengubah dirinya menjadi kupu-kupu untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dari musuhnya. Dia cukup cerdas dengan memilih teman dan sekutu. Dia cukup cerdas karena dia memilih seseorang yang luar biasa untuk dicintai. Dia cukup cerdas karena dia menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan sang Pangeran ke tubuhnya semula. Dia cukup cerdas karena dia membantu sang Pangeran mengalahkan Penyihir Hitam yang terkuat di negeri itu.

Tapi... kenapa aku berpikir bahwa ia sangat bodoh?

Dia sangat bodoh karena ia lari dari Penyihir Hitam, menjadi musuhnya, dan memilih hidup yang penuh dengan ketakutan dan bahaya. Dia sangat bodoh karena ia membiarkan kecerdasannya digunakan oleh Penyihir Hitam dan malah menghancurkan hidup banyak orang tak bersalah. Dia sangat bodoh karena membiarkan dirinya jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tak akan pernah bisa mencintainya. Dia cuup bodoh karena dia mengorbankan dirinya sendiri dan segala yang dia miliki untuk melindungi sang Pangeran yang dicintainya dan membantunya untuk kembali kepada sang Putri. Pada akhirnya, dia menghilang kedalam kegelapan, kedalam... ketiadaan.

Semua orang lupa akan dirinya. Sang Pangeran dan sang Putri mendapatkan akhir bahagia seperti biasanya. Untuk apa mengingat yang nama dan masa lalunya buruk dan jahat? Lagipula, Penyihir hanyalah... tokoh figuran... tokoh ekstra untuk memuliakan keberanian sang Pangeran dan memperindah cinta sang Pangeran untuk sang Putri.

Siapa yang peduli apakah sang Penyihir mendapatkan kebahagiaannya atau tidak?

Penyihir itu sangat bodoh kan?

Biarpun aku berkata begitu, biarpun aku tahu seberapa bodoh yang dilakukan sang Penyihir...

Jika aku menjadi dia, mungkin aku akan tetap melakukan hal yang sama...

Aku dapat membayangkan seberapa keras kau tertawa apabila kau berada di sini sekarang. Kau akan berkata bahwa aku bukanlah lagi aku karena berkata ataupun berlaku seperti itu. Aku tidak akan pernah sesensitif ataupun aku tak tergolong seseorang yang romantis seperti Ran.

Ya, kau mungkin benar...

Bukanlah seperti aku untuk jatuh cinta kepada seseorang dengan mudahnya seperti itu.

Bukanlah seperti aku apabila tidak mengharapkan seorang Penyihir mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia suatu hari nanti.

Tidaklah seperti aku untuk berpikir jika sang Pangeran adalah kamu, aku tidak akan menyesal ataupun ragu-ragu untuk melompat ke api manapun.

Tidaklah seperti aku untuk bertanya-tanya bila, bagaimana bila sang Penyihir bertemu lebih dulu dengan sang Pangeran lebih awal, atau bagaimana bila sang Penyihir memiliki hidup normal seperti gadis-gadis lain, akankah sang Pangeran mencintai sang Penyihir?

Sangatlah bukan diriku untuk merasa bahwa aku mengerti betapa terlukanya sang Penyihir ketika menyadari bahwa hati sang Pangeran tak akan pernah dimilikinya.

Karena sangatlah bukan aku, aku yang selalu kutunjukkan didepanmu dan yang lainnya, aku yang kupikir bahwa itulah aku yang sebenarnya...

.

.

.

Akankah aku menceritakan kisah ini padamu?

Akankah kau mau mendengarkan aku, tentang kisah konyol ini?

.

.

.

Akankah aku... memiliki keberanian untuk memberitahukanmu bagaimana dan apa yang kurasakan?

Akankah? Atau tidak?

-o-

Mungkin, perasaan ini, pikiran ini, akan menjadi seperti rahasia kecil milik sang Penyihir. Tersembunyi dalam diam dan hilang dalam diam... didalam dunia yang penuh suara ini..

.

.

.

_Once upon a time, she had a love story._

_A bittersweet story happened not too soon but too late_

_A love story that only she knew..._

.

.

.


End file.
